


Local Man Meets an Attractive Barista

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I promise I ship Simon and Lucy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: Rupert had had a long day and just wanted some coffee. He didn't except the barista to catch his attention.





	Local Man Meets an Attractive Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. This is a crack fic. Also Modern AU.

It had been a long day for Rupert Gringe. 

Not only had it been a busy day at work, but a new employee didn’t even bother to show up for his shift. Rupert ended up doing that shift as well. He vowed that if he saw the punk Merrin Meredith he would punch him in the face. 

Regardless of personal vendettas, Rupert knew he had more to do once he got home, namely dealing with his mother’s constant complaining that he was gone all day so she didn’t see him. Thus, he was on his way to his favorite coffee shop to get a drink to help him make it through the evening. 

He stepped inside the coffee shop and glanced around the room. It was a small dimly lit cafe with a few tables and couches and soft music playing in the background. Rupert loved this place. It was so calm and comforting, the perfect place to get a break from his rough days. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone at the counter, but Rupert could hear someone whistling in the back. He walked up to the counter and was just about to ring a small bell to get the person’s attention when the door behind the counter opened. The barista stepped out. 

Time slowed as the barista turned to face Rupert. The barista was a tall, lean teenager like Rupert, though maybe a bit younger. He had sandy hair that was pulled back in a loose bun, but several curly strands had escaped from the hairtie. Rupert could see the beginnings of stuble on his strong jawline. His brilliant green eyes looked up at Rupert. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I get you?” he asked with a smile.

Rupert found himself unable to speak. He wasn’t easily flustered, but something about the barista had caught Rupert’s attention and wouldn’t let go. 

“U-uh, I want a m-medium vanilla l-latte.” Rupert managed to order. He internally scowled at himself for stuttering. He must have sounded stupid in front of that guy. 

The barista only chuckled before turning to fix the requested drink. Rupert managed to glance at his nametag. His name was Simon.

As he waited for his drink, Rupert got a better look at Simon. Simon was wearing an unbuttoned red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves pushed to his elbows and a grey shirt underneath. He had black jeans on, that Rupert tried not to stare too much at, and the work aporn, which was covered in stains. 

Simon turned around holding Rupert’s coffee, and Rupert quickly looked away, hoping he wasn’t caught staring. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. He hoped Simon didn’t notice it, that would be too embarrassing. 

“Here you are.” Simon said while handing Rupert his coffee. Rupert started pulling out his wallet. 

“No, no, it’s on the house.” Simon said. When Rupert looked up at him confused, Simon winked at him. As if Rupert didn’t need more reasons to blush. 

“Thank you.” Rupert said while taking the drink. There was a brief moment when their hands touched, and Rupert couldn’t help but notice how warm Simon’s hands were…. Though it might have just been the coffee. It was getting hard to think straight. 

“Ya know, I get off at six tonight. If you’d like, we could maybe get a chance to talk a bit more. Maybe even get some coffee of our own?” Simon said, looking away from Rupert. He was blushing almost as much as Rupert was. Rupert thought it looked quite cute. 

“Sure, I’ll be back around six then.” Rupert said with a smile. No matter what his mother said, Rupert was  _ going _ to be back here at six. 

As Rupert walked out of the coffee shop, he smiled to himself. It wasn’t everyday you got a date with a hot barista. 


End file.
